Kate's Rescue
by Javadica
Summary: Ava used to be a normal teenage girl. She loved to go shopping and hang out with her best friends. Ava is now seventeen, fighting one of the strongest battalions in the world, struggling to raise her siblings, worrying about her parents, and of course stressing over her almost non-existent love life between her and her best guy friend. Oh, and she's on a rescue mission.
1. Prologue

**A/N THIS IS NOT A FAN FICTION. **

**Background Information**

Background Information

The RESCUE takes place in the year 2031. The main character is Ava Michaels. She lives in a small town near the border of Canada and Washington. In the year 2026 a man named Harold Matthews rose to power. It didn't really affect Wilson, Washington until June 2027 when his troops and Captain Matthews himself, arrived in Wilson. Many people were killed, because they stood up to him, including many of Ava's, friends, friends' parents, and friends' siblings. Ava's parents survived the attack and fought in the war that followed. The war lasted a year. Eventually, Captain Matthews had beaten them and taken all of their resources, such as gas for vehicles. Wilson was left alone. So many people were dead. There were kids alone everywhere. Jessica Shares opened up an orphanage and everyone tried to go back to normal, while Captain Matthews focused on keeping the large cities under his control. Tyler Rodney was dead. He had been killed by Captain Matthews right hand man. In March 2029, Ken Randall started a militia to keep Wilson safe. It is referred to as the Rebellion, or the Rebels. Ava, her friends; Beth, Ellie, Jess, Kate, James, Colin, Richard, Sam, Ryan, Mac and Madi all joined. Her parents and younger sister also joined. Ava's younger sister, Olivia, was shot in the leg and banned from any missions by her father. Everyone was so scared. They grew up really fast. Mac and Madi got married on June 1, 2030 a few months after they turned seventeen. Everyone knew that it was young, but they didn't know how long they would even be alive. A few weeks later, there was a terrible earthquake in California. Ava's dad, Jake, was trained in the medical field as a doctor, so Ava's mom, Hayden left to California to help him take care of the injured. Kate got engaged to her best friend James. The date was set for July 31, 2030. A week before the wedding Kate went on a standard patrol and never came back. Her group saw her being dragged away to a black van.

On July 15, 2031 Ava and her friends were called to an emergency meeting at Randall's home. When they arrived the news stunned them.

**Prologue**

When I was younger, I used to read. I would read all the time. Sometimes I would stay up until one o'clock in the morning and be so tired the next day, but it was worth it.

I remember, that around the age of fourteen I fell in love with romance novels and books about utopian societies that had sinister secrets. I used to think that those books could never become reality, but they did.

****A/N****

****This isn't a ******fan fiction, but I wanted to publish a story. It's my own. I own all of it. Please READ and REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**Ava**

My name is Ava. I have wavy brown hair that goes down to my mid-back. I have brown eyes and light freckles that are spread over my nose. I'm a rebel. I am a seventeen-year-old girl who is fighting against one of the strongest battalions in the world. My best friend Ellie Jones is fighting too. We've been fighting since we were fifteen.

Ellie has wavy blonde hair that just barely goes past her shoulders. She has large brown eyes and pale skin. Ellie only has her four brothers left. Her older sister is M.I.A. She went on a mission and never came back. Kate, her older sister, is presumed dead. Ellie is just barely holding her family together. Her oldest younger brother, Charlie, is a huge help with the younger three. He is sixteen. When she has to leave for missions he's in charge.

My sister Olivia is sixteen, but ever since she injured her right leg, she is banned from any mission. She is the one who is in charge at home when I'm gone on a mission.

Randall, the leader of the Rebels, has called a huge meeting for today. Anyone within a twenty-mile radius is supposed to attend. Me, Ellie, Beth, Richard, Colin, and Sam will be walking four miles to get to Randall's house.

"Hey, Beth!" Ellie called.

"Ellie!" Beth squealed, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you and Ava! Being stuck in the same house with these three is no picnic."

Beth had been living with Richard, Colin, Sam, and all of their siblings for about six months now. Ever since her dad, mom, and her brother, Carson, died. Captain Matthew and his army killed them.

"Aww, come on we're not that bad!" Sam said, wrapping his arms around Beth's waist and kissing her cheek.

"Yes you are!" Beth retorted. "Now leave! I have been stuck in the same house with you for a week! I need some girl time!"

Sam snorted, but left to talk to Colin and Richard who were walking a little behind us.

"So," I began.

"Wanna tell us what happened?" Ellie finished.

"Um." At least Beth had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"We're together?"

"YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US!" Ellie and me shrieked at the same time.

Beth looked down.

Then all at once we started giggling.

"Nutters." I heard Richard mutter.

I turned right around and stomped over to him.

"What did you call us?" I asked

"Definitely a Nutter." Collin said

"OI!" Ellie shrieked.

"Definitely." Sam muttered.

"Oh no you didn't" Beth said.

"Aww come on Bethie! It was just a joke!" Sam said looking anxious. I didn't blame him Beth can be ferocious.

Beth didn't get a chance to retort, because by then we had reached Randall's house. We walked inside and sat in the back row and continued to talk. I looked around, saw Jess and waved her over.

"Hey Jess!" Everyone said.

"Hi guys." Jess said.

"You looked pooped." I told her.

"I am so tired!" She exclaimed.

"How's the orphanage doing" Beth asked.

When the War started many kids were left orphans and my old friend Jess had opened up an orphanage in the old town hall.

Soon Randall walked in and everyone in the packed room fell silent.

"We have some news." He said looking half-grim, half-happy. "Kate has been located."

Everyone froze.


End file.
